


About that one time when Red offered to babysit Agnes

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Agnes from season 4, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, and that is, somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Hoping baby Agnes survives season 5... Oops Spoiler alert!!!!





	About that one time when Red offered to babysit Agnes

-You sure about it? - asked Liz, holding the one and a half year-old baby in her arms - I can call a babysitter yet-

\- Do not worry Lizzie; I’m great with kids, Agnes will be in good hands- he replied smug.

-I’m more worried about you Red, I love Agnes but sometimes I think she is kind of possessed – Liz looked down at her infant daughter that played distractedly with the cleavage of her blouse - She could be quiet…challenging-

-Nonsense Lizzie, children are always hyperactive, you just need to have patience-

-Right, so there is formula in the freezer, her favorite compotes: the peach ones, she hates the apple ones, and some mashed potatoes and carrots for lunch with orange juice - she explained while giving him a tour through the flat - Clean diapers and powder right there - she pointed the higher drawer from the closet - and she has a soft spot for the reddish teddy bear, can’t sleep without it-

-Oh, she likes red things…good to know- he smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

-She crawls a lot, and she already walks…so, careful with it-

Her phone rang twice, a pang of guilt etched on her face as she kissed the blonde curly head.

-I’d really like to spend more time with her. She grows so fast-

-Mamma – the child giggled, small chubby hands caressing her mother’s face, giving wet kisses on her chin. Liz chuckled at the ticklish feeling, pecking the underside of her daughter’s arm, eliciting more giggles.

Red was all heart eyes with the lovely display of affection before him, a goofy smile on his face, suddenly he turned his head giving them some kind of privacy.

-Baby, you are going to be a good girl with Red. Mommy needs to work, but she’ll be here as soon as she can, okay? - she said while giving her to Red, anxiety all over her features.

To Liz’s surprise, the child remained calm in Reddington’s arms, promptly looking up at his face and smiling naughtily with a familiarity like he was a usual around her. It hit her how nice they look together.

-She likes you, of course - Liz shook her head smiling - Maybe I overreacted, and the two of you will have a good time after all-

She grabbed her purse over the table, and when she reached the doorknob she turned around to face the man with the baby, and after a longing stare at her daughter, she looked up at Red and smiled:

-Thank you, I’ll see you both later- and with that she left. …………………

Raymond felt so joyful with Agnes in his arms. The last time he had held her like this she was a tiny, rosy cheeks newborn, and he had been fascinated with her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he had loved her since he learned Elizabeth was pregnant, even before he knew it was a her, just because it came from Lizzie. And she was a balsam in those horrific days after the whole charade of Liz’s fake death.

-And what this princess wishes to do? - he asked looking at the child. 

Red spent the first half of an hour making funny faces to Agnes, delighted with the lovely giggles coming from the baby; then he told her some stories about her mom when she was younger. Luckily Sam always had kept him well informed about Lizzie’s adventures and shenanigans, all the while the baby stood quiet on his lap, soothed by the sound of his voice.

When Agnes started to drool over herself, soaking the lapels of his shirt with wetty fingers, Red stood up and carried her to the bathroom, looking for some paper towels to clean her. Peeking into the cabinets he bumped against the dirty laundry basket, and was momentarily taken aback when he found it almost full.

-Well, well- he said to the baby in his arms- What do think if we help your mommy a bit?-

-MAMMA- Agnes squealed, clapping her tiny hands-

-I assume you agreed- Red nodded pleased.

He placed the child on the baby seat close to him; he took off his jacket and waistcoat, placing them folded over the couch, tugging up his sleeves to the elbow. He started the washing machine, while classifying the clothes by colors and textures.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Liz’s underwear, all tangled in the dirty clothes. He was stunned with the amounts of black, red, burgundy lace, silky panties and matching bras scattered in front of him. “Where does she wear these?” He thought lifting up one piece to his eyes, a tong strip hanging from his forefinger.

A sudden flash of deep purple lace barely cover creamy porcelain skin, and he swallowed, mouthwatering.

The soft babbles of the baby in front of him attracted his attention, a disapproving look in her little face.

-What!!!- Red cleared his throat- I was just…admiring your mother exquisite taste in lingerie- he snorted feigning offense.

After taking care of the laundry, Red started to prepare lunch. Agnes still next to him, captivated with the fast movements of his hands chopping vegetables, and charmed with the chatty man. From time to time, Red feed her with mouthfuls of peaches jam.

-DADDA!!!- Agnes burbled grinning, looking at Red who felt speechless. His heart swelled in lovely adoration.

-Sorry baby, I’m not your dadda although I wish I would- he said pecking at her cheek.

-Now wait here- he said placing her into the playpen, between her toys, where she could crawl freely- I’m going to get the vacuum-

It hadn’t been 5 minutes when he came back, to find the baby cage empty and Agnes anywhere to be seen. Red for first time in a while, panicked. First, he went to check the front door, but the lock was still in place. He then rushed to the bathroom, looking into the bathtub and every corner where a baby could hide. Then, he went to the kitchen checking the lower cabinets and nothing.

-Agnes- he tried but silence was the only response.

He checked her nursery and nothing. The windows were luckily closed. “She can’t be out…but where is she?” That’s when he noticed the Liz’s bedroom door slightly ajar, when he checked inside, there was the naughty child all over the comforter, cuddling and mostly chewing a piece of cloth.

-Little minx, how do you get here? - Agnes smiled amused at the man –Come on, we can’t be here- he said tugging softly at what seemed Liz’s sleepwear in the baby’s hand.

When Red lifted her up, she started to fuss in his arms. He carried her to the living room and she started to cry in earnest.

-Shush…what’s wrong baby? - But no even with the cradling she seemed to stop.

”Maybe she is hungry”. He tried with mushed potatoes and formula, but the child only turned her little head to the side, her face flushed with the crying. He checked her for poop or peed, and nothing. He sang her a few lullabies that calm her for a while but then she burst in tears again.

Red didn’t know what else to do. Dembe was abroad and couldn’t be reached right now, and if he called Lizzie, probably she didn’t let him close to her daughter again…close to them.

-MAMMA!!! -the baby cried.

Finally Red remembered something. He went back to Liz’s room and took her sleepwear, tucking Agnes with it, expecting the smell of the cloth could calm the fretting baby. A few seconds later the baby quieted, distractedly chewing her mom’s shirt.

Red exhaled in relief.

…………........................ 

 

When Elizabeth unlocked the door that night, the scene in the living room left her amazed. Red resting on the couch, apparently asleep, all disheveled with the once crisp white shirt, now rumpled and untucked. Agnes napping on his chest, secured in a firm embrace in his arms, clutching something in her tiny hands. They both looked so lovely that Liz didn’t have the heart to wake them up.

She took in her surroundings, noticed the place had been sanitized, the basket at the corner, full of now clean clothes. She checked the oven, food ready to eat. She smiled and leaned on the threshold, regarding how adorable the both of them looked together. It hit her how perfect and family-like they seem. Just a father-daughter moment.

Red opened his eyes and immediately checked the baby in his arms, sighing to find her still snuggled on his chest. He looked up, noticing Lizzie standing in the corner, a pleased grin on her lips.

-Lizzie- a smile tugging at the corner of his lips-When did you arrived?-

-Just so…but I see you get along well, you must be tired- she approached taking the baby in her arms, Agnes squirmed a little but kept asleep.

-Just a little- She knew he was lying, if his exhausted demeanor was a clue. Suddenly she felt bad for him.

-I’m sorry Red; it took me longer than I had expected it-

-It’s okay Lizzie, I’m happy to help-

-Let me take her to the bed- she said, allowing him to said goodbye kissing Agnes’s forehead.

When she came back, he was already dressed up, fedora in hand.

-So…how does Agnes behave?-she asked shyly.

Red chuckled.

–Well, you were right when you said she is quiet demanding-

They both laughed.

-Hmm…thanks for…everything- she smiled.

-My pleasure Lizzie, my pleasure-

He was about to open the door when she placed one hand on his forearm. He turned around to face her.

-Raymond, you told me Dembe is out of the city, and it’s late. Do you want to stay for tonight, and having dinner with me? - she asked coyly, but when his eyes flashed happily she felt reassured.

-I’d love it Lizzie-

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping baby Agnes survives season 5... Oops Spoiler alert!!!!


End file.
